


Lessons

by PunsBulletsAndPointyThings



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: GFY, I Tried, M/M, Mango Lemonade, excess Mando'a use, fade to black porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jango teaches Mace Mando'a through muffled curses and strings of whispered, dirty promises against the line of the Jedi Master’s neck.</p>
<p>"Jango, I-"</p>
<p>"Ah, ah, ah, Dear One, you know how it works."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poplitealqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/gifts), [MissPop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPop/gifts).



> I BLAME POPS FOR THIS COMPLETELY. I DIDN'T SHIP THIS. THEN SHE MADE A POST, AND I ADDED ON AND OH LOOK IM IN RAREPAIR HELL AGAIN.
> 
> So I tried to write porn. Hope you like it, Pop ;)
> 
> Fuck I really like this ship.

Warm, calloused hands settled on Mace Windu’s shoulders, squeezing slightly as thumbs pressed slow circles against the tense muscles at the junction where neck met shoulders. The Jedi Master did not look up from his datapadd, simply leaned back into the touch. He had heard the door open, and felt the familiar presence approaching even before that.  
  
The circling pressure increased, and a soft, pleased hum slipped past Mace’s lips despite himself. Above him, Jango Fett laughed, a warm, rumbling noise, and he bent to press a kiss to the back of his lover’s neck.  
  
“Miss me?”  
  
“You’re back early,” Mace noted, raising his eyes from the datapad and glancing up over his shoulder. He reached out, cupping Jango’s face with one hand to hold him still as he stretched up for a proper kiss. “Hello.”  
  
“Hi.” Jango grinned against the Jedi’s mouth, catching Mace’s bottom lip between his teeth for a moment as they pulled away. “The job was child’s play. I finished early.”  
  
“So I see. Please, spare me the details. Plausible deniability.” Turning his attention back to the datapad, Mace resisted the urge to sigh. He really did hate paper work, but someone had to do it, and apparently that someone was him.  
  
“Has long since gone out the window.”  
  
Mace gave him a Look, and Jango laughed again. “Yes sir, Master Jedi. Sparing you the details. Where’s Boba?”  
  
The Councillor rolled his eyes at the teasing title. “Visiting friends in the crèche, I believe.”  
  
The only confirmation he received that his words had been heard was a soft hum from the bounty hunter, and then footsteps heading back towards the door. There was a pause, and then the sound of the door lock activating. Mace looked up to see Jango set his helmet down on the couch. Catching his eyes, Jango smirked, and began to strip off his armor, leaving him in the tunic and pants he wore underneath. Mace raised an appreciative eyebrow, before dropping his eyes once again.  
  
Jango, however, appeared to have different idea. Mace could feel the other man’s eyes on him from across the room, and then there were soft, bare-footed footsteps approaching. Jango’s hands returned to Mace’s shoulders, this time accompanied by warm breath against the shell of his ear.  
  
“Lesson time, Master Jedi,” Jango murmured, his voice dropping an octave and dripping with hot lust.  
  
“Jango―” Mace started, ignoring the stutter his heart gave at that voice and the warmth beginning to burn in his belly.  
  
“No arguing,” Teeth grazed Mace’s earlobe, sending a shiver running down his spine, “ _Ke’motir_.”  
  
Perhaps paperwork could wait.  
  
Rising to his feet, Mace turned and met Jango’s eyes. The Mando’ad’s gaze was all molten heat that never failed to make Mace feel like a hormonal Padawan, despite his decades of life. As if he could see his thoughts in Mace’s eyes, a smirk curled across Jango’s lips, and he raked his eyes over the Jedi before him.  
  
“ _Mesh’la_ ,” he murmured, and then stepped forward to press an overly chaste kiss to the corner of Mace’s mouth. “ _Ner mesh’la Jedtii_.”  
  
“Sweet talking’s not your style.” Mace bumped his forehead gently against Jango’s. “Missed you.”  
  
“You too.” For a moment, Jango’s expression went soft and sincere, and he cupped Mace’s face with blaster-calloused fingers. Then the moment was over, and the heat and teasing returned in full force.  
  
“ _Ke’haav yamika. Jii_.”  
  
Mace rolled his eyes, but nodded, shrugging off his robe as he moved. “ _’lek_.”  
  
In the bedroom, they stood close together, hands running and tracing over each other’s bodies, Jango murmuring in Mando’a the entire time, while Mace tried to keep up with the constant stream of words; some familiar, some new.  
  
Once he had stripped the Jedi of his tunics, Jango stopped, his silence expectant. Mace raised an eyebrow in silent question, and Jango huffed. He was still smirking.  
  
“Speak.”  
  
“ _Jorhaa’ir_.”  
  
Jango nodded, closing the space between them to press an open-mouth kiss to Mace’s shoulder before speaking again, lips hovering just above the other man’s dark skin.  
  
“Family.”  
  
“ _Aliit_.”  
  
Another nod, another kiss. “Those who no longer exist.”  
  
Mace had to think for a moment on that one. “ _Cuy’val Dar_.”  
  
“Good,” Jango purred, and the kiss was more of a bite, teeth scraping against skin in a way that threatened to draw a groan from the Jedi. Mace’s hands twitched on Jango’s hips.  
  
“Jango, let’s―“  
  
A bite to his collarbone succeeded where the previous bite had failed, and Mace’s eyes slid closed with a soft noise of pleasure. Jango’s hands slid down Mace’s back, slow and lingering, before settling low on his hips.  
  
“You know how the lesson goes, Love.” Jango’s voice vibrated against Mace’s skin, even as he backed them towards the bed. Mace growled, low in his throat, and fumbled to string the right words together.  
  
“ _Ke’te’habir_ ― fuck, what’s clothing, again?”  
  
Laughing, Jango told him, and Mace repeated the sentence. As his lover complied, Mace sat down on the bed, eyes never leaving Jango’s tanned form. He tugged off his own boots, and then found his lap full of hard bounty hunter.  
  
“Not yet.” Jango said, swatting Mace’s hand away from the fastenings of his pants. “How do you form the past tense?” His words were accompanied by a slow roll of his hips and close-cut nails being dragged down the skin of Mace’s back, tugging a moan from the Jedi beneath him.  
  
“Fucking― _Ru_ is the past prefix. _Ven_ ’s for the future. Jango, I swear to the Force―!”  
  
“Patience, Master Jedi,” Jango teased, with another roll of his hips. He was naked in Mace’s lap, cock half hard between them, and Gods but he was beautiful. Mace groaned, and then caught Jango’s lips in a hot, sloppy kiss full of teeth and tongue that the bounty hunter happily responded to. Jango scuffed a thumb over one of the Jedi’s nipples, then began to pinch and twist until he had Mace moaning into his mouth.  
  
“Like that?” Jango asked, teasing, as he broke the kiss and licked his lips. Mace groaned, “ _’Lek_.”  
  
“Good.” Shoving the Jedi Master back against the bed, Jango dragged his hands down the length of Mace’s taut stomach, fingers light as a whisper, until he reached the top of his pants, murmuring in Mando’a, until, “Hips up.”  
  
Mace complied, hissing as Jango’s nails scraped over sensitive skin as he freed the Jedi’s cock from the confines of pants and underwear, tossing the offending clothing over his shoulder.  
  
Jango bent his head, pressed a kiss to the hollow of Mace’s hip. He took a moment to admire the sight before him, Mace spread out on the bed, naked, his cock hard and already damp with pre-cum. Then he moved back up, sliding up the length of the other man’s body and slotting a leg between his thighs, pressing up just a bit. Mace groaned and tipped his head back, eyes fluttering closed as Jango licked a hot stripe up the line of the Jedi’s neck, whispering low, dirty phrases in Mando’a that Mace had heard enough times before that just the sound of them had him aching with anticipation.  
  
Pressing at kiss to the sensitive skin just under Mace’s ear, Jango worked at the skin, sucking and biting, lapping at the patch to keep the pleasure from passing into pain, while sliding a hand down the length of Mace’s body, coming to a stop just above his groin. Mace let out a choked noise, and his hips jerked. Jango smirked against the Jedi’s skin, and moved his hand that much lower, wrapping his fingers around his lover’s erection, watching as Mace bit down on his lip and arched into the touch.  
  
“Fucking― Jango,” Mace gasped, turning his head enough that he was able to catch the other man’s mouth in a messy kiss. Jango groaned, and squeezed, just enough to make Mace moan into his mouth and arch again. “Jango, Jango, please.”  
  
“It really has been too long, if you’re such a mess already,” Jango purred, pressing his lips to the line of Mace’s jaw, the pulse point along his throat, his adam’s apple. “ _Mesh’la Jedtii_ , look at you.”  
  
He ran his hand up and down the length of Mace’s cock, rubbing his thumb over the tip, and was rewarded with an honest-to-god _whimper_ that sent heat curling down to Jango’s groin.  
  
“Tell me what you want, _Ner Ka’rta_ ,” he murmured, shifting down to press kisses against the Jedi’s stomach and ribs, his hand never ceasing it’s steady movements.  
  
Mace’s eyes were close, his head back. Muscles rippled and twitched under Jango’s lips and hand.  
  
“Please,” he gasped, as Jango moved the kisses and bites south, pressing his lips to the hollow of Mace’s hip, the inside of his thigh, “Please, fuck, I―”  
  
“Ah, ah, ah.” Jango nipped at the sensitive skin of Mace’s inner thigh, grinning at the noises that produced. “ _Sirbur bic o’r Mando’a_.”  
  
Mace gave vent to a strangled, breathy curse, and then Mando’a fell from his lips, rough and shaky but fuck if Jango didn’t love to hear his Jedi beg for him like that. He bit once more, drawing another needy cry, and meet Mace’s eyes, smirking, before he moved to press a light kiss to the tip of the Jedi’s cock. Mace’s hips jerked, and Jango’s smirk grew.  
  
“As you wish,” he breathed, and swallowed the other man down.

**Author's Note:**

> MANDO'A:
> 
> Ke’motir - Stand up (order)  
> Mesh’la - Beautiful  
> Ner mesh’la Jedtii - My beautiful Jedi  
> Ke’haav yamika. Jii. - Bedroom. Now.  
> ’lek - Yeah/Yes  
> Ke’te’habir - Take off your-  
> Ner Ka’rta - My Heart  
> Sirbur bic o’r Mando’a - Say it in Mando'a


End file.
